WON 2: Revelations
by stenv
Summary: This is the continuation of the original. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

**A/N: Writers block is a pain. I decided I will write a reboot and the past but until then I am going to follow a good friend's suggestion and actually finish the trilogy first. Starting next week I will work on the second book in the trilogy, but first there were some of you who didn't like the ending of the first. So here is a trailer of things to come.**

**One year has passed**

"ICHIGOOOO!" shouted keigo asano as he jumped. Ichigo sighed as he extended his arm, causing his fist to collide with keigo's stomach. Keigo wheezed as the air rushed from his lungs, falling on his back. "Why do you always do that?"

**Now... The time has come**

An awful sound filled the air, a shrill sound blaring as the ground shook. Keigo's eyes widened with fear, "What the heck is that?!" His voice wavered. Ichigo grimaced as he leapt to his feet.

"Go now get everyone out" Keigo left to go when ichigo grabbed him "Where is it?" Ichigo asked with grim uncertainty. Keigo pointed weakly in one direction when he was pushed by the ground by an unknown force, blood followed. "NOOOOO!"

_Across town_

"Karin where's yuzu?" Isshin kurosaki asked frantic with worry. Karin shaken from earlier didn't answer. Isshin picked her up rubbing her back gently "What happened?" She cried

"They took, the- took her" She wailed.

All across karakura town, entire buildings were crumbling. Tens of people were being crushed and bloodied. A police officer pulled out his radio "Hello is anyone answering, ANYBODY?!" There was only static. "Oh god" He cried as the front of his car dented. He prayed for forgiveness and for the safety of his family.

_Back to ichigo_

Ichigo shook with rage, as he tried desperately to lead the students out of the crumbling building. He may not have powers but he would not let anything happen to them, like keigo. He stopped for a figure appeared in front of him. It was none other than Yoruichi Shihōin herself, he began to talk. She grabbed him and shunpoed away from the rest of the students. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE HAVE TO GO BACK THEY WILL DIE"

"I know" She said calmly

"Then wh-"he was silenced as they arrived at the shop.

"Don't you get it yet ichigo they are here for you" She said. Horror filled as he looked the carnage and destruction in the distance.

"Why?" The words choked out of his throat. Sympathy filled her eyes as the thought came to her mind _He has done so much and yet he is still so young_

"I don't know why, but what I do know is that we need to get you out of here" She said and knew what was coming next.

"WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LEAVE PEOPLE ARE DYING, MY FRIENDS ARE DYING!" He shouted at her anger filling every feature of his body. "I AM NOT LEAV-"She interrupted him with a kick to the stomach.

"You listen here, people always die" She sighed "We will hold as long as we can, but you need to go and get help"

"Who could help?" He asked shaken

"The shinobi can help, and they can make you strong, now go" She shoved him into the shop closing the doors ignoring his shouts. She breathed deeply as she heard heavy sounds behind her. She turned around to meet the monsters.

"NO YORUICHI-SAMA!" He screamed while tessai appeared and dragged him down to the room where the garganta awaited. He set ichigo down when he finally stopped screaming. While tessai prepared the gate, ichigo noticed urahara's comatose form. "He still hasn't healed?" ichigo asked. Tessai shook his head no as he activated the gate.

"Go and tell him I said hi" Tessai said as ichigo ran through the portal.

**It begins**


	2. Chapter 1: Invasion

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Well here we go with the official first chapter. I will be retelling the preview in a sense except from different points of view and ichigo. I also made a mistake in the preview chapter. It's actually been seventeen months. Mental talk **_Thoughts __**Jutsu. **_**Also don't count the preview anymore, I reread and saw a lot of mistakes, so hopefully this one is better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

Las Noches

Seven Months Ago

He patrolled the halls hearing screams of the fools who had dared to fight them. He walked into the room, and sat down in the chair waiting for them to bring the special war prisoner. There was scuffling as the door opened, they deposited his beaten, broken down form on the floor. "For someone who is supposed to be a king you are easily one of the must weak individuals" He paused "Although I suppose that when one speaks with lord kabuto himself, they do tend to break before his might" The broken man spat at him. He sighed and snapped his fingers, the guards, which were ojo falsos (Read book one) hauled him up to his level. "I would suggest you show more respect quincy" He spat out the name with hatred. The quincy glared right back at him.

"My army will come we will destroy every one of you" He laughed "You are nothing more than just an underling" The ojo falso's muscles tensed. They pulled and the quincy king groaned as blood dripped from his limbs. There was a bright light that invaded the room, he signaled the monsters to leave with the quincy. He turned to the light and kneeled as a silhouette solidified.

"Has there been any progress with him?" The figure asked.

"No Centurion I am loathe to say there has been none" He replied

"Kabuto will be disappointed in this news" The figure sighed. He gulped that was not usually a good sign. He waited for the next sentence "Well what about the army that used to be his?" A relieved smile lit on his face.

"That I can say there has been excellent progress" He snapped his fingers and the ojo falsos brought him several papers. "Their bodies have revealed more than genjutsus and interrogations in the past month alone". He sifted through the files "At any rate we can soon divulge unlimited knowledge from their results"

"Good" The figure seemed content "How many have been **Awakened**?" The question was ominous, and terrifying.

"We only managed to succeed with twelve" He winced as the figure hissed.

"That is an insufficient number and you know it" The voice was laced with such venom. It took all his strength to not melt from it.

"I know but I am doing the best I can, they are unknown, and I don't know if I have the right resources to fully succeed" The figure sighed

"I will send you more resources, but I expect promising results, Hail Lord Kabuto" The figure saluted.

"Hail Lord Kabuto" The light flickered off'

Las Noches

Now

Kabuto sat in his throne as he looked at karakura town through a pool like mirror. He began to unravel his bandages _soon it will be in motion and nothing will stop it one way or another, things will reach a climatic turn of events _He unraveled more of his bandages, his hands now bare. He stood up and began walking out of the room continuing to unravel his face. He stopped at two double doors, each fifty feet high. _The only thing they kept their promise despite the fact it was a trap_. He pushed them open as the last of the bandages fell to the ground, as soon as he exited the throne room, everyone in the open yard that was expansive. The ground was pure white, there were lines that divided sections perfectly geometrical, making symmetrical. "Today is the day you have all waited for, soon the shinigami will be no more" He raised his hand, and his great generals landed beside him kneeling on separate steps on his sides. These generals were Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Harribel, Stark, and King. Below them on other separate steps were the legates, Cantillina, Seki, Gor, Charcath, and Rose. He continued "We have all witnessed their lies, their betrayal, their hypocrisy, I say enough" He said with a deadly calm. They all took stances staring at him "On this day we will strike and take away the one thing they claim to protect, what they stole from us" He inhaled taking a deep breath "What do you say?"

"HAIL LORD KABUTO, HAIL LORD KABUTO, HAIL LORD KABUTO" Everyone except those who knelt next to him shouted and cheered.

"Go now and prepare for the invasion" He said with an air of calm authority that was so powerful they quieted and left the area. He stepped down and turned to his generals and legates. "Go wake our guests, and then I have special tasks for you" They vanished. He looked at the moon of las noches, he smiled a serene calm. Soon sounds of war could be heard across Hueco Mundo as the castle lifted off the ground, as it rose, the entire ground that was Hueco Mundo vanished, and all the hollows that were still there disintegrated. He lurched and slammed his hands on ground; the moon was soon overshadowed by a large garganta.

Karakura Town

It was silent; some would say that you could tell something disturbing was going to happen. Uryu looked up his gut twisting as he walked to school, his eyes narrowed. Then his mood was interrupted as he saw ichigo in a fight. He sighed _Even though he lost his powers his mood hasn't changed much_ He put down his bag and soon joined in the fight. He took a book out and with amazing accuracy he hit a dude right in the nose as soon as ichigo ducked. He quickly jabbed two guys in the stomach, and while simultaneously dodging several melee objects. He smoothly moved as ichigo kicked them down. Ichigo looked up at him "I didn't ask for your help ishida" Uryu shook his head.

"You could say thank you" He pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. He pressed one button a high roar sounded through the phone, and soon every student's phone was making the noise even though some were turned off. He recognized the sound; it was that of a hollow. Ichigo looked at him.

"Ishida are you all-"

"Ichigo get everyone out of here now" He interrupted him as he took activated his bow. Ichigo nodded and soon shouted.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO SCRAM" He shouted, they all looked at him like he was crazy. He began to crack his knuckles "Or else" He said with a dark smile. They all ran screaming out of the school. Uryu had vanished by the time ichigo turned around. "Damn it" He muttered he had never felt so useless.

-In the skies-

Massive gargantas were opening up everywhere across the sky. No one could see this except a few people. Uryu had gathered with chad and orihime, there they were on a rooftop tense with anticipation. Uryu had his bow ready filled with one arrow, he looked around. Chad had both his arms activated, and orihime pins were flying around her. They knew that this was going to be brutal. Meanwhile at the clinic Karin was rushing out the door to urahara's shop. _I need to get there fast so I can actually do something_. Across from her the remaining vizards in karakura town drew their swords. Isshin Kurosaki told his daughter yuzu to stay in the shop; he shared a look with ryuuken. They vanished and reappeared next to uryu, and soon the vizards showed up. They all were waiting for the inevitable dogs of war, and it finally happened. Waves of black ojo falsos poured out the gargantas, Isshin, Chad, Ryuuken, and Uryu immediately being the ones who had the most ranged attacks, used their attacks. Wiping out entire swarms as the vizards put on their masks, and rushed out into the street as some of the creatures landed anyway. Soon black tree roots started flowing out, and that was where the black ojo falsos were coming from. Uryu fired his arrows at the base where it flowing out of, but instead of the arrows piercing it, its bark actually absorbed them. His eyes widened at that revelation, he turned to warn everyone, but then the tree roots moaned. He looked on in morbid horror as the roots split apart, the blood spewing everywhere, eventually turning into ojo falsos. The roots changed more some of its extensions thickened and became razor like. This continued until they became legs of sort, after it fell to the ground doing this. It slowly got back up, uryu could only watch in horror as the other limbs repeated the same process. He noticed a massive spike in spiritual pressure; he turned around as Isshin started to shout. "Bank-"He was interrupted as he was sliced from behind, he looked behind.

"You?" Standing behind him was the first substitute soul reaper Ginjo Kugo. He wore only a grin as he kicked Isshin all the way to the ground. He shook his head, uryu was surprised, he had never heard of this man, but apparently chad knew him.

"What are you doing ginjo?" He asked stunned.

"Simple just following orders, after which I am going to enjoy some nice ramen" He laughed harshly as chad's face grimaced.

"You're with kabuto?" Chad asked threating as he went into battle position.

"That's kind of the point genius, but I am not the only one" As if on cue the other fullbringers appeared next to him. "You see some time ago we were fighting some hollows, and well out of the blue a powerful arrancar beat us to near death" The others groaned "Hey shut up I'm explaining what happened" He barked at them

"Can you please shorten it?" Shunkuro Tsukishima said in his usual manner

"If there will no more interruptions then yes" They stopped talking "Thank you, anyway as I was saying the one you called kabuto offered me a deal, one I just couldn't resist" he smiled

"What deal?" Uryu asked

"Power to crush the shinigami who betrayed me" He flared his spiritual pressure to titanic proportions. Even then uryu could sense something strange about it; the realization finally came to him.

"What have you done to yourself?!" He nearly shouted

"I paid whatever price it took to achieve my revenge and I would do it again a thousand times" He glared at uryu. "Enough talk" He charged at uryu, his spiritual pressure flaring brightly nearly blinding everyone. Uryu jumped back and fired several arrows that did nothing as they dissolved when they came in contact with ginjo's spiritual pressure. The other fullbringers began fighting the other individuals gathered there, Spiritual Pressure was so powerful the Ojo Falsos stopped in their slaughter of the civilians. Uryu took out his seele schneider, and blocked ginjo's strike, only to be pushed high into the air, ginjo took one mighty swing, sickly green energy filled a massive space, the force from the energy destroyed entire buildings. Chad stopped fighting one of the fullbringers

"URYU!" he looked at the man he once respected. "WHY WOULD YOU HELP THAT MONSTER?!" He shouted at ginjo. "AND WORSE WHATS WITH YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESSURE?!" Ginjo looked down at him.

"So you noticed?" He said calmly. Orihime looked from her shield as the fighting stopped.

"What do you mean? What's with their spiritual pressure?" She asked

"They're dying" Uryu said as the smoke cleared, he was bleeding missing his right leg and arm. They looked at him in surprise. Chad's expression was one of disbelief.

"Heh yeah that is the price of the _**Awakening**_" Ginjo chuckled.

"Awakening?" Chad asked as he guarded orihime while she went to uryu to heal him.

"I can't say much secrets and all that, but I can show you the results" He lifted his sword. "BANKAI!" Massive spiritual pressure suffocated them and when the fog cleared. There was no doubt ginjo was nothing more than an abomination. His face was split in the middle, blood still dripping, there were no eyes. His torso was wrapped in chains, his chest had a hole. His back had wings; they looked like the reishi wings quincy used, except they were sickly gray. He breathed, and then he spoke "To tell you the truth Lord Kabuto is looking for one person" His voice was distorted and inhuman "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu gripped his seele schneider more tightly with his good arm; orihime had not yet fully healed him.

"What does he want with him?" Uryu asked

"Can't say but I need an answer now otherwise I can't bother to continue to be merciful" His teeth flashed a dangerous predator smile. Uryu with both arms healed merely readied his bow; Chad put more effort into his fullbring. Orihime prepared her shield, and the vizards put their masks back on. Ginjo sighed "So it's going to be that way?" He flared his power "Very well" He flew toward them.

Ichigo moaned as he climbed out of the rubble that used to be the school. He stared in disbelief at all the destruction caused, he screamed as he pounded the ground. _WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES MUST I BE SO POWERLESS?! _He screamed in his mind as his tears fell to the ground. He stayed that way for a while until Yoruichi showed up. "We need to get going ichigo" Ichigo looked up surprised to see Yoruichi in a gegai.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused

"They're here for you ichigo" She said bluntly. His eyes widened. He tried to say something but was at a loss for words. She waited for him to talk; he got up slowly and stared her in the eyes.

"What do I do?' He asked with a gaze of steel. She stared back.

"You need to go to the soul society" She said with sympathy. He looked around shook evident in his feature along with sadness.

"How long will I be gone?" He asked

"Unknown but in your state you won't be able to help anyone" She gave a reassuring grab to his shoulder. He nodded and then she shunpoed them to the shop, karin looked up as they arrived.

"Ichigo your alive!" She ran to him hugging him tears soaking through his shirt "Yuzu is gone and I lost track of dad's spiritu-"She broke off in uncontrolled sobs. He hugged her and then tilted her head up.

"Karin I will be gone, but I promise when I come back I will fix everything" He looked her in the eyes. She nodded and let go of him, he followed his former teacher down the training area. He was expressionless as they opened the dangai.

"Run ichigo it will only be a matter of time before they close the dangai for who knows how long" Yoruichi warned him. He nodded and then he ran as fast as he could. "Good luck ichigo we need you now more than ever" She said as the portal closed.

Kabuto's Palace

Kabuto was in his throne room once again watching the mirror. He did nothing as one of his subordinates entered the room, "Sir I am sorry to report but ichigo kuro-"Kabuto raised his hand cutting his subordinate off.

"I know, it does not matter he will return eventually" He smirked "And it still won't matter" He got up from his throne. "Any progress in the invasion?"

"Those who would resist have fled, but we did manage to capture several" The sound of flipping pages could be heard "Other than that we have complete subjugation of Karakura Town, and we will be ready for further expansion if necessary"

"Excellent" Kabuto grinned then walked slowly to a chessboard and knocked down a black piece. "And now it's their move"

Soul Society

Ichigo leaped out the dangai at the last minute as it obliterated. He gasped for breath as he pushed himself off the ground; his neck was surrounded by blades as he looked up. "Ichigo Kurosaki you are under arrest" The shinigami said.

**A/N: Sorry for cliffhanger hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

Ichigo looked up in surprise "WHAT?!" He shouted in surprise as they forcefully picked him up.

"There is no time to speak kurosaki" They said as they carried him to the gate. His slumped _it would be useless to fight I have no power I am just powerless_. All soul reapers avoided eye contact as the guard dragged him toward Central 46. He looked around as other shinigami ignored him, as the doors loomed closer. He couldn't help but think of his friends _are they okay? Where are renji and rukia?_ The doors opened his head was forced up as the judges silhouettes appeared behind their paper walls (I don't know the proper name).

"Ichigo Kurosaki you are a point of interest, as such you will be held long enough to determine what the opponents next plan will be" The judge began speaking. The guards took out papers with sealing symbols on them and applied them to ichigo's joints. "In retrospect we should have done this from the beginning as it would have saved us some trouble" The Judge seemed to contemplate the past.

"TROUBLE I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT FIGHT FOR SOUL SOCIETY, EVEN NOW MY HOME IS BURNING!" He shouted at them with fury "MY FRIENDS POSSIBLY DEAD, AND YOU SIT HERE LECTURING ME?!" He struggled in his bindings. "Where are the other captains, lieutenants, squad members?" He asked.

"They are in the middle of war preparations, and even then you wouldn't be able to see who you are looking for" The judge said confusing ichigo. Ichigo looked at him in shock at the revelation that the judge had revealed to him.

"What are you talking about, what happened?" He nearly shouted

"Simple seventeen months ago there was an execution, and on that day we were betrayed" The judge breathed a long sigh as the day flashed before his eyes again.

Flashback

They walked hanataro up to the block "What no big flaming bird this time?" He asked with a bit of humor. The executioners said nothing remaining silent behind their black veils, he whistled to himself for a little bit. "Just trying to start conversation" He rolled on the balls of his feet as a old man walked up with a scroll.

"Today" The old man began "We are witness to the punishment of Hanataro Yamada"

"Yours truly" Hanataro said with a half smile. The old man gave a withering look before continuing

"The crimes are as follows, Treason, Murder, Sabotage, all in the violation of the word of the king himself, For such a crime there is but one punishment" The old man looked away from his scroll "Death" He stepped back as four white pillars rose around hanataro, white energy walls appering between each of them, then circles appeared inside with hanataro filled with circles. There was soon a glowing aura and as it brightened hanataro fell on his knees, his breathing started fading, his hair started graying. There he was just motionless not moving as he was dying, finally he fell down to lying on the ground. _It won't be long_ Hanataro thought as he could the world slipped away, but then several kunai with exploding tags were embedded into the four pillars destroying them. As the executioners moved they were knocked down, hanataro could not move and only watch _What are they doing ?_ the question ran through his mind.

Elsewhere

Mentor walked into the lions den as he stepped into the head captains office. The captains looked up at him "We thought you were sick" Unohana began. But mentor surprised them by knocking her out by touching one of her pressure points and then in a quick blink of the eye he did the same the rest until only the head captain was left.

"So your one of his?" The head captain asked calmly as he took off his coat

"I am his teacher" Mentor took off his coat as well and drew his sword out "Just as you were once mine" He said as he activated his shikai

"True ukitake but something is different" The old man drew his sword out "But now is not the time for idle chatter" He zanpaktou turned into shikai "Show me the truth as our swords meet" They charged at each other. Their swords collided the ground beneath them cracked, ukitake jumped back and soon the floor gave way, and ukitake put the other captains in safe places. Then it was just him and yamato over a dark abyss of what used to be the meeting room. He threw his fire at ukitake who absorbed it with one sword and used the the other to throw it back at him. Yamato simply dimissed the flame and then they started using kido without names or incantations, yamato smiled for a moment being nostalgic. "Memories, however i said show me the truth that also means the other side of you boy" He shoved ukitake back, ukitake stood up wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Forgive me but i won't be able to keep up a show for very long" He crossed his swords as yamato attacked with another flame, when the smoke cleared there stood ukitake wearing bone armor, the skull of the armor let his out of the back of the skull. Yamato squinted his eyes and then he prepared to fire another attack when ukitake thrust his chest forward launching bone missiles that sailed through the fire and cutting through yamato wounding him severely making him kneel down on one knee. Ukitake rushed forward with his swords in held down ready to swing, yamato muttered a kido enchantment that created a wall of light around him, then he muttered a second enchantment that started to heal his wounds. Ukitake started coughing up blood haphazardly "Sorry like i said i can't put too much of a show" He took out a scroll then he drew blood and black ink circled the barrier that yamato was inside

"You know what this means?" Yamato asked deathly calm

"Yes i do and im sorry" Ukitake bowed his head as the ink covered the entire barrier and sucked it into the scroll along with the head captain. Ukitake absorbed the bone armor back into his body and then to go join the other fight.

The Execution Yard

The lieutanants rushed to the yard with one thought running through their mind _Where are the captains_ Renji was the first to make it to the scene and what he saw shocked him. "Captain?!" He exclaimed as he saw byakuya knock out two excutioners and slung hanataro over his shoulder "What are you doing?"

"I am saving my brother" Byakuya said in a tone that renji had never heard before. Byakuya stood there as the other shinobi showed up. Renji was very surprised

"HISAGI, IZURU, HITSUGAYA?!" He exclaimed in surprise as they stood in a circle guarding hanataro and then ukitake showed up. "YOU AS WELL?!" They ignored him and laid hanataro in ukitake's arms.

"Its too dangerous to use the _**Path of Shadow**_ his body is still too weak" Ukitake said to the others, he looked down at the fragile body in his arms. "What have they done to you boy? He cradeled hanataro for a moment then turned to hisagi, izuru, hitsugaya, and byakuya. "Quickly take out the scrolls and perform _**Mass**_ _**Reverse Summoning**_" They took out the scrolls and before renji could stop them they each drew blood and the scroll connected a circle and then they each performed a total of three hand signs then they slammed their hands on the paper just as the captains arrived and then a poof of smoke and they were gone. Renji was shocked to say the least and so he went back to his captains office, tearing through everything but yet he could not find anything. He continued like this until rukia showed up with a tremendous pain showing on her face

"So it is true?" Her voice was hoarse with sorrow

"Rukia" Renji began

"SHUT IT!" She fell to her knees and yet she did not shed one tear, Renji reached for her when he felt something behind him and he turned around to see Nanao.

"Ise what are you doing here?" He asked curious

"Follow me there is something of importance i need to show you" Without a word she left the room renji and rukia shared a look and then they followed nanao without question. Soon they arrived at a dark alley, Nanao had already opened a sewer hole by the time they arrived. Renji looked at her suspiciously

"Whats going on?" He felt a blade at the back of his neck

"Go into the sewer and keep going until i tell you to stop" The voice said and then blindfolds were put on his and rukia's eyes. He thought it had been hours when finally they were told to stop. When his eyes were open again he saw the person he wanted to kill most in the world, Hanataro Yamada, along with the person he looked up to, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"YOU BASTARD!" Renji shouted but then he was punched in the stomach by hitsugaya. Rukia did nothing but stare at the two males she had trusted most. Hanataro's eyes were closed for the longest time, then rukia spoke.

"Why?" She said one word

"Guilt" He answered. She said nothing only choosing to listen. "When i was a young shinobi i came across a girl who i loved as a sister, and so i protected her" He took a breath and rubbed his bandaged chest byakuya steadied him with his hand

"You don't have to-" he was interrupted by the look in hanataros eyes that weren't of hatred but of remorse

"I need to" he said and byakuya nodded. "Then i learned she could use chakra so i decided to teach her, and i was good at first but i let pride cloud my judgement" He shuddered with sorrow then continued "I let her take on a enemy that was too strong and she died" He locked eyes with rukia "She was your sister Hisana and the day she died i vowed that no matter what i would never let her sister suffer the same fate" He stood up "Rukia you and your sister share a ability known as Gekkai Kekkai, a bloodline ability, You and your sister have unique abilities" He turned to Renji and a smirk appeared on his lips "So do you" He sat down and motioned for them to speak

"Why did you hide this from us?" Rukia spoke before he could and then she stepped right in front of hanataro until she was inches apart from him "What reason could you have possibly had?" He looked at her eyes locked

"You had what we didn't" He paused "A life" He took her punch as best he could

"Thats bullshit and you know it" She her voice trembling

"You cerainly have her wit" He chuckled "The truth is you weren't ready neither of you" He rubbed his jaw "Your spiritual pressure hadn't matured enough yet and it still hasn't but given the circumstances we can't wait anymore" He stood up "The reason we brought you two here is simple we give you two choices, One you can come with us and we teach and help you master hidden talents, or you can stay here and you won't be harmed and no one will know where we go"

"And if we try to give your position away now?" Renji finally spoke

"Then you will just create bigger mess than necessary and we still go away" Hanataro rolled his shoulders "And soul society needs all the help it can get, because kabuto will come" He turned his back limping ahead of the others "The choice is yours"

"Wait" Rukia began "If we do this will you answer all my questions?" She said with a hard edge to her voice. Hanataro turned around intensly

"Every single one" He said "On my life" She took one step

"Then answer one right now" She drew her sword "Who are you?" He walked to the tip of the blade

"I am shadow, I am a tool, I am Hanataro the last Uchiha" The blade drew a little blood "And i am a person willing to die for what i believe in" She sheathed her sword then turned to renji

"Are you coming?" She asked. He sighed

"Well into the fire" He turned to hanataro "Im in" Hanataro nodded and then they were gone just like that.

The Trial

Ichigo absorbed all of this and then he looked up "Has anyone found them?" He asked

"The answer is no we haven't since we are too busy guarding our own borders" The main judge was interrupted as a messenger delivered a note to him. "It would seem that our proposal has been accepted" He nodded to the others

"What proposal?" Ichigo demanded

"Though you have helped many times kurosaki the safety of all must be considered over everything" The man looked down at ichigo "You will be held in prison, and the order shall be given for the utter complete destruction of the dangai"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ichigo shouted as he the seals started to constrict him and then he could barely see "IF YOU DO THAT KABUTO WILL HAVE NO ONE TO STOP HIM AND THEN HE WILL COME FOR YOU DON'T DO THIS-" His voice was eventually muffled as they dragged him off. The main judge paid no attention and instead turned to the messenger

"How many have not returned?" He asked

"We are still missing half of them" The messenger answered

"And the head captain?"

"He is still sealed in the scroll squad twelve has made no progress in releasing him". The main judge had a dark pleasure in him at the news _As long as the head captain is sealed i can still hold all the power as long as i please my way is the best_.

"Carry out the order regardless of how many are missing" The main judge said with no remorse

"Yes sir" The messenger vanished. Soi Fon was listening in secret _We need to free yamato otherwise by the order of the king that fool will continue to be in power but how are we going to do it_.

Kabuto's Palace

Kabuto was in a laboratory standing at a table with notes everywhere, he was making a observation over several notes when a arrancar strode in. Kabuto said nothing as he continued to poor over his notes "Sir we now have covered most of japan and soon we will be ready to move beyond"

"Whats the bad news?" Kabuto intoned flipping several pages

"The soul reapers destroyed the dangai" Kabuto hummed and turned around to the arrancar and walked omniously towards her.

"Anything else?" He stood tall over her

"We made tremendous progress with _**Ancient Revival**_ and your guests have adapted positively to the improved versions of the _**Awakening**_" She gulped. Kabuto gently stroked her the outline of her cheek

"Do not worry i am not prone to anger, this dilemma only means we will have to find a way to improvise" The arrancar looked at him questionly. He stabbed with her with a zanpaktou, she gasped "You see when a zanpaktou kills a hollow they are exorcised and their souls are sent back to the society" She could feel herself slipping away but something was holding her "And if enough humans are killed instead of hollows we can use them to create a veil that weakens the gap between the two realities" He released the sword from her and amazingly she did not die instead the wound closed. She looked at him "Relay the news to the rest" She left. So he returned back to his work and later he called his generals and their legates.

"You called" Cat sing songed while the others remained silent, King looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kabuto without turning around started to talk

"As you know _**Awakening **_is yielding wonderful results" He started humming a cheerful tune that started scaring them "But we are not only running out from the previous results, but also its still incomplete"

"But i thought it made already more powerful than any soul reaper or quincy" Gor said

"Thats may be so but i will not take any precaution and besides i need it for the _**Revival**_" Kabuto turned away "So is there anything of particular interest that i should be aware of?"

"Yes sir we have caught a child who is the sibling of ichigo kurosaki" King said

"Really bring her to me" Kabuto ordered king "As for the rest of you continue in your campains, and Cantilina" He turned to cat "Do try to keep your army alive" They all left. Kabuto turned back to his notes and then he walked over to another table where lied a sleeping ginjo kugo. "Now then lets see whats left" Kabuto drew out two swords

Karakura Town

3 days later

The area was still in total disaster, there was nothing left of the old karakura town. There was a scuttle and soon teenagers were rushing from the crumbled cover. Karin stepped out holding a steel sword, she looked up at the sky to make sure the black hand trees weren't looking at them. She gave a signal to move they rushed forward silently, until one of them tripped over a tin can. They all ran for cover but the creature looked down raised one of its limb, the tip glowing red and there was huge beam of destruction not all of them made it. Karin could feel the heat of the cero from behind her cover, the only bright side was that the victims died a quick death instead of ojo falso being sent this time. She looked at everyone and gave them a death look, when several of them wanted to go back, she shaked her head _I can understand after all some of them might have been sweethearts, siblings, or even children_. She gave herself reasurring shoulder roll and continued onward with stealth and speed. They stayed outside until it was night and then they came to their hideout, which used to be old arts studio but was now the only place left where life thrived. She entered first with her duffle bag and presented it to tessai. Tessai looked at the contents of all their bags and sighed "I see so food is getting harder to come by" One of the injured overheard and shouted

"Why don't we just take the monsters offer?" They looked at him "I mean their offering food and shelter which we need" Faster than anyone could blink karin ran up to him and kneed him down then pressed her boot to his throat

"This offer tells us to sacrifice other people, and if you do that you are not human anymore" She raised her sword high

"Karin no" A voice spoke calmly steadying karins strike letting it miss

"Did you hear what he wants to do?" She was irritated

"I did but we must keep calm, if we kill him they will find us" She breathed a deep sigh

"Okay but i still hate him" She bowed down to the leader. The leader in question was injured laying on a cot with very few food supplies she made move to stand up but everyone pushed her down "Please don't your still injured orihime-san" Karin pleaded to her

"I need to heal everyone" She replied gently pushed karin out of the way and her pins flew out "Now then children first then sickly and elderly then you and your people karin-chan" Orihime said weakly _All shes been doing is healing everyone nonstop for days _Karin face was full of concern _How much longer can she keep this up_

"Miss Inoue you can take a break for now i can handle it from here" Tessai gave a reassuring grab to orihimes shoulder, she looked about to protest but then thought better of it and then went to sleep. Karin sighed in relief and then she walked away from the gathering crowd and up the stairs. She sat in one of the upper recording rooms and looked out the window at the only good view left in karakura town. The sky was still a deceptively calm, but during night somehow the sky didn't fill her with fear but rather a strange hope that someone would come.


	4. Chapter 3: Ante Up

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Heres another one, wow two in a row.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

For days he writhed in his own consious, anger, fear, worry, hope, despair wormed their way constantly through him. To make matters worse he thought he could hear his hollow speak to him sometimes, and ichigo would sometimes come maddingly close to letting the hollow take control. Though it was three days it felt like endless eternity for ichigo to endure. Then one night he was cut free of his bonds, the sudden rush of air along with the sensation of hitting the hard floor made him gasp and breath in air greedily. "Focus" A stern voice told as a strong grip held his head poured liquid down his head, when his vision cleared he looked up and saw captain soi fon.

"Wha-" His mouth was clamped by her hand.

"Shh i need to get you out of here" She said and then she slung him over her shoulder and shunpoed him away. When he came to again he was in a dark room, he looked around for a bit and noticed that it was dark and shaded along with several scents of incense. "You are in a hidden room of the shihoin residence" Soi Fon's brisk tone set him out of his reverie.

"You mean this is-" He choked up with grief "Is there any news about her?"

"No" She was silent "I rescued you for a reason ichigo" She paced for a while and then she sat down in a chair "I believe there is a traitor in soul society who is manipulating things to make us less stable and thus more vulnerable" He turned to her

"Whats the reason?" He asked

"I need you to do what you do best, and that is cause chaos" She silenced him with her hand "You know it to be true, while you cause chaos i and the rest of the gotei 13 will try to find out what we can"

"But what do we do after that, the dangai is destroyed, and the shinobi are still missing" He exclaimed "Plus i have no powers to speak of" Soi Fon regarded him with a look "We had a plan to restore your powers but because of the chaos it was instead used to destroy the dangai, but there is another way" Ichigo looked at her in surprise

"What is there?" He asked incredulous

"As i mentioned before you always cause chaos and when you arrived it was no exception, so i took the opportunity to steal this" She threw a book on the table, Ichigo looked at with a dumb expression on his face

"What is it?" He asked

"This is ancient tome used in shinobi schools, however the downside is that this is for genin, rookie ninja" She said as she flipped to the first page.

"Rookie Ninja?!" He shouted in shock "Hows that going to help do what you need me to do?" He looked at the book, then Soi Fon slammed it in his face

"So what your just going to do nothing while everyone burns" She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him face to face to her "Listen to me you little brat, people far weaker than you have died fighting against something of immearsurable strength, i don't need you to cause massive amount of damage i just need you to appear here, there, and cause a bit of trouble, then dissappear" She released his shirt dropping him on his butt

"When do i start?" He asked resoulutely. She put the book in his hands and then gave him a map.

"This is a map of the underground tunnels, study them and the book so that you will do your job more effectively" She told him and walked to the door "This shall be your quarters through the door is a training room outfitted to suit that book, next on the right is a room packed with nutritions and ammunition, the book will explain everything, also you will be alone here from this moment on"

"What?" He asked surprised

"It took every favor and string i had to make sure i could get you down here and make it annonymous, if i come down here again it won't be a secret anymore understood?" She turned and faced him

"Yes Captain Soi Fon" He bowed to her as she left. When she was gone the full impact of what he had to do finally beared down upon him for though he had always fought alone there was always someone behind his back. _If i fall no one will catch me_ He opened the book and started reading.

Day One

Ichigo looked at the tree _All i have to do is concentrate chakra my feet how hard can that be?_ Ichigo breathed deeply. Yesterday when he read the book he focused the rest of the day to trying to create chakra, it took him the entire day to succeed. _Now the trick is not to focus it all thats what the book said_ He felt his chakra build up like water, it felt different than spiritual pressure, oddly familiar, he imagined ganju's technique that taught him how to distribute his spiritual pressure. When he did he felt it working but then he couldn't stop, that was when the ground under his feet starting getting really deep ichigo tried to pull his feet but he was having truoble _COME ON! _he yanked his feet out and the ground area beneath his feet exploded throwing him three feet in the air, he landed on the ground exhausted, and groaning. _That was -_ He collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up later he was starving _Never had that problem before_ He got up and limped to food room, he eat for awhile. His legs in particular hurt with a blazing pain with each step it inflamed them further. He did quick set of pushups, situps, swordmanship, meditation, and when he was done he tried it again this time tentalively. The ground sunk only a little beneath his feet, he moved his feet luckily the ground didn't explode this time, instead it took a lot of effort, he began walking all day each step he tried drawing less chakra _I don't think i can walk the tree today_ He walked all day until he finally got the hang of it then he stopped walked back to his bed fell asleep exhausted.

Soul Society Aboveground

Soi Fon looked around as the the serietei as messengers, and shinigami ran around restelessly. Which wasn't surprising considering that the main judge had issued a new set of temporary war laws, that stated: 1. All suspicious actvity is to be reported when sighted 2. Captains, lieutanants and seated officers are suspect chiefly in suspicious activity, also they must cooperate fully with laws and enfore them 3. Anyone caught with sedition will be labled a traitor and executed 4. All information centers such as the library, news organization, and womens shinigami association are hereby disbanded until the war is over. The list went on and on. She continued to the still unknown base of W.S.A, Though byakuya no longer roamed the mansion along with rukia, the Kuchiki family still took care of the manor, only with casual regular bribes were Soi Fon and the rest of the gotei thirteen able to meet in secret in the old meeting room of the W.S.A. She walked and noted everyone who was here, Unohona with her lieutant Isane, Captain Kommamura and his lieutanant Ibe who was looking around the place "This would make a good base The Shingami Men Association" He grinned, Soi Fon only rubbed her forehead knowing that they would never be able to afford it. Kyoraku was a surprise to be seen there, ever since his lieutant turned traitor and left with hanataro, he had been drinking more heavily since, but when soi fon approached him and told of everything he straighthened up also trying to sober up, Matsumoto who still couldn't believe that her captain was a traitor, and Nemu was there keeping records of the whole thing. Soi Fon stepped forward as the meeting began

"It has been seven days since kabuto made his move, and if Soi Fon is right" They all looked at her "Then we have a traitor among the council, so what is your plan captain?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki will provide enough distractions so we can gather the valueable data we need, then after we oust the traitor, or traitors if there are more, then we should try contacting the shinobi" She finished and listened to the angry outbursts that followed

"YOU EXPECT US TO TRUST THEM AFTER WHAT THEY DID?!"" they shouted various other things but Soi Fon waited until they were calm enough to finally speak

"We need them, you know this" She listened to their silence "Kabuto has unleashed massive devestation on karakura town and his influence is spreading to the rest of the globe, already he has half the world under his control" She noted that she had their full attention "The shinobi are the only ones capable of beating him, but we need to find some way to contact them"

"You speak the truth" Kyoraku began "But even if we could reach them what makes you think they would help us after all they have as just enough reason to destroy us as kabuto does"

"Plus the shinigami have survived thousands of hardships theres a probable chance we will also survive this" Nemu stated as a fact. Soi Fon glared at all of them

"Your missing the point, kabuto will be here soon with devestating force, and knowing him it will continue to be more powerful than the last" She exclaimed panic starting to reach through her calm facade

"How would he get here the dangai was destroyed" Unohona stated

"They could use the garganta" Soi Fon replied

"Negative, squad twelves scrambelers that we bulit months ago would prevent them from even forming" Nemu confirmed

"Don't you see he will find another way that we don't know about i just know it" She said

"This is all pointless we can debate it after we take care of the traitor problem first" Captain Kommamura spoke at last and Soi Fon was grateful for his intervention

"Hes right we need to take care of that problem first, but i urge you to consider the shinobi" With that the meeting concluded, and Soi Fon walked back to her barracks angry at how foolish all these people were being, she walked inside her office and closed the door.

"Has there been any progress?" A voice asked

"Unfortunately no, they are still to stuborn" She sighed and turned around to the sillouette figure "Why don't you just come back and fix this yourselves?"

"You know why we can't do that Soi Fon" He replied

"I know that but still" She said

"We will come back eventually but until then you must be patient" He calmed her down. She sighed

"How are rukia and renji?" She asked

"Their training is going exeedingly well given the fact they have bloodline abilities means they are naturals at learning" He replied

"And what is hanataro's plan?" She waited

"That will be revealed when we return" The person vanished. Soi Fon sighed _I hope it will be soon_

Kabuto's Palace

Cat moved through the courtyard and walked to where kabuto's 'Guests' were sitting. She stood in front of them, "I trust the adjustments are well to your liking?"

"I have had better" His hand rotated as he spoke and he turned and looked at her "When do we get further improvements"

"You will get them when you get them" She said struggling not to grit her teeth

"You should show some respect girl" A man next to the others said drinking tea while stitching armor of some sort "We could kill you in less than a second"

"Sorry sir" She bowed reluctantly "But it would also help if you could tell us where all of you each died"

"The world has changed greatly since were last alive" Another man moved next to the other two men "Yes and though we have learned much about it, the facts won't change" He sat down "Besides i thought lord kabuto had already claimed much of the world"

"He has but he doesn't like taking chances" She replied evenly

"Well if we notice anything we will sure to let him know personally" He waved her off. She walked furiously away angry at being treated like a underling by these 'Guests'. She was walking down a hallway and ran into king.

"Don't say a word you asshole" She walked past him

"Temper" He said she pivoted threw her fist at him, he ducked and the fist created a crater in the wall. "Temper" He dodged her punch, kick, sword strike, and lept back as she fired a cero. "You really should try to control your temper" He tsked as she growled.

"Shut up king besides, these assholes keep acting so high and mighty" He stepped forward cutting her off

"True" He gripped here shoulders "But i have seen them fight before and they are stronger than anything i have seen before plus i think kabuto has something planned for them" He took a pause before leaning in to her ear "Something that requires their life" She grinned at that and then she continued walking away. King turned around to go check on the others, Seki was nowhere to be found, rose and charcath were playing a game of chess along with every other game of intelligence all mixed together in some sort of super game, Gor was eating a huge menos. The other generals were in the world of the living. He decided to ask kabuto a few questions

"Sir i was just wondering how did the removal of your palace, cause hueco mundo to cease to exist?" He asked curious twitching

"Why are you homesick?" Kabuto mused

"No i was just curious" King answered

"Well the reason is a long time ago i was betrayed and thrown into that dimension to rot, but i eventually learned to create reishi out of nothing and then i eventually every single part of hueco mundo you have ever seen" Kabuto smirked

"Wait a minute you created Hueco Mundo?" King asked stunned

"Yes and hollows, and quincies at one point" Kabuto said casually

"Quincies, but your leading us to destroy them!" King exclaimed

"They betrayed me and ended up becoming hypocrits, and so i feel no remorse for that" Kabuto simply said.

"So what now?" King looked down at the tiny figure on the silver table, Kabuto covered her up with a white sheet and set aside his bloody tools.

"How goes the progress on the _**Ancient Revival**_?"

"We have succeded with the second, third, fourth, and progress is underway with the other ones" King reported

"Good" Kabuto moved and grabbed several containers "That will be all for now, now then i will _**Awaken **_the child and it is a very unpleasant procedure, do you want to stay and watch?" King saw kabuto taking out several tools

"Yes sir" He said not because he wanted to but because if he didn't kabuto would be displeased which wasn't good for anyone. Kabuto nodded and began on the girl, there was a glow as her body was ripped apart and turned into energy, kabuto condensed it into a energy ball, and then poured several drops of a liquid on it and he stuck a knife into it causing a inhuman shriek that chilled king to the bone, kabuto kept stabbing and then held out his hands and chakra strings came out of them. He started weaving around the stab areas, refilling them with each one he filled the orb which had been pure white at first started turning into a putrifying black orb. When it was completely black, he snapped his fingers and there was the little girl again with no scars or any visible sign of evil. King knew better though, he had seen what happened to these _**Awakened **_before, and it was never pretty. Kabuto woke the girl up and commanded her to go join the ranks

"Another success" He laughed "Fascinating isn't it?" He turned to king

"Yes sir" King agreed for as horrifying as it was it indeed was interesting

"Go and check on the progress of the veil" Kabuto commanded

"Yes sir" King obeyed


	5. Announcement

**Important Message**

**Good news is that i don't i have a writers block anymore, however there is unfinished buisness i need to resolve and so i will. **

**I am going to create polls to finally solve the one thing my story has been missing**

**Romance**

**First poll i will create will be for hanataro. I will still work on the story in the meantime, i will post these polls until i think i have enough pairings. I am sorry about this but don't worry each poll will only be open for a week.  
**


End file.
